It has now been found that certain new polyglycidyl ethers of secondary alcohols are curable resins having a low viscosity when compared, for example, to the widely used commercial resin EPN.RTM. 1180 having a viscosity of 20,000 centipoise at 52.degree. C. The cured products made from the instant new compounds also show improved flexibility and solvent resistant. The resins according to the instant invention can be widely used especially in the fields of coating and encapsulation and specifically electric coating.